oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Making History
Details Walkthrough Talk to Jorral in the outpost just northwest of West Ardougne. In order to save the outpost from King Lathas, you'll need to talk to Erin the silver merchant, Droalak the ghost, and Dron the warrior. You can do this in any order. Erin the silver merchant - Go to East Ardougne and talk to Erin who works on the silver stall at the market. He will give you a key. You need to use it to find a buried chest. The closer you are to the chest, the warmer the key. There are six temperatures: Freezing, very cold, warm, very hot, burning hot, and steaming hot. When the key is steaming hot, you're right on the spot and you need to dig to get the chest! The key will also tell you if it's become a bit hotter or a bit colder since the last time you used it. It should lead you to an area south of the observatory near the river, north of Castle Wars. The area you dig is on white flowers. When the key is steaming hot, click your spade to dig up a chest. Use the Enchanted Key on the chest to open it to get a journal. Read it to learn about a Zamorakian that used to live in the outpost who played pranks on the people of Ardougne. Talk to Erin again. You cannot use the Enchanted Key to find any additional treasure until this quest is complete. If you use the key, you get the message "You have already found the chest" (if not opened to get the journal yet) or "You have already found the journal". If you've already given the journal to Jorral the message is "You've already delivered the journal". Droalak the ghost- Travel to Port Phasmatys (if you haven't completed Ghosts Ahoy, pay two ecto-tokens to the town guards). Once inside, go to the general store and talk to Droalak. He will give you a scroll if you give his wife, Melina, a sapphire amulet. Melina is in the building northeast of Droalak. Give her the amulet, then go back to Droalak to get the scroll. Dron the warrior - Go to Relekka. Near the cow field, talk to his brother, Blanin. Go north-east of the market and speak to Dron. He will quiz you on the information that Blanin gave you. If Dron asks you, * He is 36 years, 8 months (21 days) old. * He wields an iron mace in battle. * He eats rats for breakfast. * He eats kittens '''for '''lunch. * He eats bunnies for tea. * His favourite drink is red '''spider blood. * He studies the '''fourth and fifth ages. * His house is on the northeast side of town. * His pet cat is named Fluffy. * 5 and 7 is 12 * His brother's name is Blanin. When you answer the questions, he will tell you a story about two friends. 'Back to Jorral '- Give everything to Jorral. He'll give you a letter to take to the king of East Ardougne. King Lathas can be found in his castle in Central Ardougne just across the river. He will give you a letter to take to Jorral, in which he promises not to tear down the outpost. After you take it to Jorral, he'll rearrange the outpost into a museum and you'll get your reward! Reward * 3 Quest points * 1,000 Crafting experience * 1,000 Prayer experience * 750 coins * Enchanted key (allowing you to go on your own treasure digs until it disappears) * Access to the museum in the outpost Category:Quests